Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. The earth formations are typically accessed by drilling boreholes that penetrate the formations or reservoirs in the formations. In order to efficiently use expensive resources for drilling and production, it is important for petro-analysts and engineers to acquire accurate and detailed information related to the earth formations of interest.
One way to acquire the needed information is by performing measurements with tools or instruments that are conveyed through a borehole such as for example by a wireline, referred to as wireline logging, or by a drill string, referred to as logging-while-drilling (LWD) or measurement-while-drilling (MWD). In wireline logging, the tool may be required to operate in a borehole filled with drilling mud or other fluids. In LWD and MWD applications, the tools or instruments are attached to a drill string that is used to drill a borehole. The measurements are generally performed while the drill string rotates to turn a rock disintegrating device. Challenges may arise due to effects of the borehole fluids in wireline logging and drill string operation in LWD and MWD. Hence, improvement in the accuracy of wireline, LWD or MWD measurements would be well received in the drilling and production industries.